starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Оби-Ван Кеноби
|Дата рождения=57 ДБЯ (22 ДРР) |Место рождения=Стьюджон |Дата смерти=0 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Звезда Смерти I |СкрытьФ= |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,79 метра |Цвет волос=Седой |Цвет глаз=Серо-голубой |Имплантаты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=* Восход Империи * Восстание |Принадлежность=* Орден джедаев * Молодые * Галактическая Республика * Альянс за восстановление Республики |Учителя=* Квай-Гон Джинн * Йода |Ученики=* Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Ферус Олин (временный падаван) }} Оби-Ван Кеноби, позже был известен как Старый Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После падения Энакина на Тёмную сторону он стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ Оби-Ван стал первым джедаем, который впервые приблизительно за тысячу лет нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. Позднее он победил (хотя и не убил) Дарта Вейдера на Мустафаре. Он являлся мастером Соресу в бою на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался в звании генерала за Галактическую Республику во время Войн клонов, заработав прозвище «посредник» («переговорщик»). Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе, которую представлял собой генерал Гривус. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена заката Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, переживших приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником на Мустафаре Оби-Ван отправился в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за подрастающим Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ он проник на Звезду Смерти I, где во второй раз сразился с Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли Оби-Ван по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой, фактически подставляясь под удар бывшего ученика. После успешного выполнения Вейдером удара сай ток Оби-Ван упал, и его тело растворилось в Силе. Физическая смерть, однако, не привела к полному исчезновению Оби-Вана, что только доказывает тот факт, что он, несомненно, являлся великим джедаем. Оби-Ван впоследствии являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. Биография Ранняя жизнь Кеноби родился в 57 ДБЯ и был первым сыном в семье среднего достатка. Родители согласились отдать Оби-Вана на обучение, после этого его забрали на Корусант для начала обучения на джедая. Его родная планета неизвестна, есть информация, что это Стьюджон. Впоследствии Кеноби имел неопределённые воспоминания об игре с его братом Оуэном. Возможно, Кеноби навещал свою семью уже после принятия в Орден. Юнлинг Будучи юнлингом, Кеноби обучался при гранд-мастере Йоде вместе со своими сверстниками. Позже он был зачислен в клан, которым руководила доцент Вант. Бант Иирин, Гарен Мулн и Куинлан Вос стали друзьями Кеноби, и в конечном счёте он влюбился в Сири Тачи, вместе с которой обучался. Некоторые другие юнлинги стали конкурентами и даже врагами Оби-Вана (Брук Чан, Аалто). Учителями по части владения световым мечом у Кеноби стали Анун Бондара и Цин Драллиг. Будучи юнлингом, Кеноби был очарован машинами, строя модели судов и даже мечтая стать пилотом. Как ни странно, становясь старше, Оби-Ван перестал так сильно уважать пилотирование. Его способность восстанавливать машины и перепрограммировать компьютеры хорошо послужила бы ему в будущем, но из-за своей способности быстро обучаться Кеноби стал высокомерным и был часто нетерпелив. Под мудрым руководством мастера Йоды Оби-Ван вновь стал сдержанным и спокойным. Падаван thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван Кеноби готовится к решающей схватке с [[Дарт Мол|Дартом Молом]] Как и большинство джедаев старого Ордена, Кеноби забрали из семьи в раннем детстве. Кеноби был целеустремлённым и упорным подростком, стремившимся стать рыцарем-джедаем. Долгое время нетерпеливый Кеноби сокрушался, что он, наверное, никогда не будет избран падаваном. Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн несколько раз обращал внимание на Кеноби, но его прошлая неудача, падение на тёмную сторону его бывшего падавана Ксанатоса, мешала ему взять нового ученика. И только после того как Оби-Ван принял участие в борьбе с Ксанатосом, Джинн решился взять Кеноби в падаваны. Вместе со своим новым учителем Оби-Ван начал открывать для себя Галактику. Он путешествовал по многим мирам, знакомился с новыми культурами — захватывающая перспектива для тринадцатилетнего мальчика, выросшего среди серых стен Корусанта. thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван со своим мастером [[Квай-Гон Джинн|Квай-Гоном Джинном]] Обучение Оби-Вана началось со столкновения личностей учителя и ученика. Кеноби почти покинул Орден джедаев, присоединившись на планете Мелида-Даан к движению Молодых, стремившихся покончить с гражданской войной. Когда же он одумался и решил вернуться, то Квай-Гон чуть было не отказался от его обучения. Когда Джинн всё же решил возобновить его обучение, тот поклялся больше никогда не разочаровывать Орден и выполнил свою клятву. Вскоре они столкнулись с учеником Джинна Ксанатосом на планете Телос, открыли его истинную сущность телосийцам и стали свидетелями его самоубийства в кислотном озере. Позднее они выполняли поручения Ордена совместно с Ади Галлией и её падаваном Сири Тачи. Рыцарство и потеря ученика. Войны клонов right|150px|thumb Во время второй битвы за Тид Квай-Гон Джинн был убит Дартом Молом. Оби-Ван сумел, как он полагал, убить Мола. После этого Оби-Ван получил статус рыцаря и смог выполнить обещание, данное Квай-Гону перед его смертью — взять в падаваны Энакина Скайуокера. thumb|left|Поединок Оби-Вана с графом Дуку на Джеонозисе С тех пор репутация Оби-Вана постепенно, но неостановимо возрастала. Он сумел выжить в жесточайшей резне во время битвы на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Во время Войн клонов ему присвоили звание генерала и поручили командование многотысячной армией. В течение этого ужасного конфликта Кеноби вместе со своим падаваном Скайуокером участвовал во множестве миссий и считался героем Республики. В начале войны Оби-Ван вёл силы джедаев в сражении на Камино. Позже он принимал участие в диверсии программы сепаратистов по разработке химического оружия на Квейте. Также Кеноби участвовал в захвате одного из ключевых лидеров Конфедерации по имени Сэн Хилл на планете Муунилинст. В ходе сражения на планете Джабиим Оби-Вана посчитали погибшим во время взрыва республиканского ходуна. В действительности он попал в плен и оказался на планете Раттатак во власти Асажж Вентресс. thumb|162px|Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн клонов Закованный в цепи, он подвергался ужасным пыткам. На лицо джедая была надета специальная маска ситов, блокировавшая способность контакта с Силой. Однако свойственное ему упорство в конце концов позволило Кеноби спастись. Он вернулся в Республику на угнанном истребителе Вентресс. Операция на Кристофсисе В 21 ДБЯ силы Конфедерации Независимых Систем начали вторжение на изысканный и богатый ресурсами мир Кристофсиса. Местные жители не смогли своими силами отстоять планету и обратились за помощью к Республике. Сначала был послан небольшой отряд клонов для эвакуации с планеты сенатора Бейла Органы, но она провалилась, и им пришлось обороняться до прихода основных сил Великой армии Республики под командованием генерала Скайуокера, которые должны были прорвать блокаду сепаратистов и доставить на планету гуманитарный груз и подкрепление. Прорыв блокады затянулся, и к планете был послан крейсер Кеноби с новинкой на борту — кораблём-невидимкой. Прибыв в систему, Кеноби обнаружил, что Скайуокер уже вступил в бой несмотря на указание ждать своего учителя. Убедив ученика выйти из боя, он показал юному генералу корабль и дал поручение скрытно доставить на нём гуманитарный груз на планету, не ввязываясь в бой с флотом противника. Но Энакин всё равно ослушался приказа и с огромным риском для миссии смог уничтожить командующего флотом Конфедерации — адмирала Тренча. После этого Кеноби возглавил операцию по прорыву блокады и посадил штурмовые корабли на планету, где оперативно была создана основная база для сил Республики и были размещены техника и вспомогательные части, включая артиллерию. После успешной высадки началась фаза наземных боёв. Кеноби вместе со Скайуокером разработали план по уничтожению ударной группировки дроидов в Кристалл-Сити, скрытно заняв два высотных здания, которые обеспечивали прекрасный обзор и из которых можно было простреливать всю колонну дроидов. Оби-Ван взял южную башню, Энакин — северную. Подготовка бойцов и оборудования шла полным ходом. Вскоре появились «жестянки» в сопровождении танков. Клоны готовились к нанесению удара, но... дроиды разделились, что стало неожиданностью. Мастер-джедай почуял неладное и начал отдавать приказ о подготовке к обороне, но не успел этого сделать. Дроиды вышли из турболифта, перебив караул, и застали отряд генерала врасплох. Ситуация осложнилась тем, что атака была произведена одновременно из двух имевшихся в здании лифтов и небольшой отряд был заблокирован в комнате без укрытий. К счастью, Скайуокеру, заметившему неладное, удалось найти способ быстро попасть из одной башню в другую и зачистить один фланг. Для эвакуации был вызван Хоук — лучший пилот сил Республики на Кристофсисе, который должен был подстраховывать группу. Объединившийся отряд поднялся на крышу и отбивался от атакующих дроидов до прибытия штурмовика. После его прилёта одному из бойцов удалось оторвать голову у дроида-командира, чтобы выяснить, как дроидам удалось узнать о плане генералов. thumb|238px|Кеноби и Скайуокер сталкиваются с Вентресс на базе Сепаратистов Прибыв на базу, джедаи узнали, что в этот день не их одних постигла неудача. Была образована брешь в обороне и потерпели крах несколько операций. Был сделан вывод, что в гарнизоне завёлся «крот». Чтобы найти ответы на возникшие вопросы, Кеноби решил совершить со Скайуокером сверхсекретный рейд в тыл противника, оставив коммандера Коуди и капитана Рекса искать шпиона на базе. Взяв спидбайки, джедаи отправились в рейд. Уже в пути они обнаружили, что за ними следят дроиды, но преград им они не устраивали. О рейде уже знали. Джедаи направлялись прямо в ловушку. Прибыв к штабу врага, они встретили Асажж Ветресс — ассасина Дуку, имевшую личные претензии к Ордену. Сообщив им, что надёжный информант известил её о приходе джедаев, она начала бой. Используя Силу и своё умение фехтовать, она сражалась с мастером-джедаем и его бывшим учеником на равных, но под их напором была вынуждена отступить. Вентресс удалось ненадолго задержать их, обрушив пол под ними. Она сказала Кеноби, что джедаи выполнили свою роль, на что тот ответил, что Асажж переоценила свои силы и совершила ошибку, выманив их. После этого Оби-Ван и Скайуокер выпрыгнули из ямы и устремились за ней. Вентресс прыгнула на купол дроида-орникоптера, забравшегося на стены здания. В это время джедаи увидели высаживающуюся на площадь армию дроидов. Джедаи спрыгнули на «ноги» дроида и обрубили их, лишив машину опоры. Она начала падать вместе с Вентресс, находившейся на её куполе, а джедаи захватили патрульные платформы дроидов и поспешили вернуться на базу. Там они узнали, что предателем оказался сержант Слик, который ради «блага» для своих братьев доносил Вентресс о планах республиканцев, и, что немаловажно, уничтожил почти всю тяжёлую технику. После этой диверсии удалось сохранить только 4 тяжёлые электромагнитные пушки и некоторое количество лёгких шагоходов. Тем временем армия дроидов под командованием генерала Лоутсома начала наступление. Кеноби принял решение отправить дежурный звездолёт за подкреплением и боеприпасами, расставить пушки на направлении атаки дроидов и направить большую часть имевшихся у него сил на отражение лобовой атаки дроидов. Скайуокер, взяв небольшой отряд, нанёс удар в тыл по тяжёлой технике противника. Ожидание подмоги затягивалось, на связь с адмиралом Юлареном выйти не удавалось. Когда дроиды приблизились, генерал повёл батальон в атаку. С поддержкой артиллерии были выбиты первая и вторая линия наступления, уничтожены оккуптары и нанесены серьёзные потери танковым частям Конфедерации. Огонь орудий был настолько эффективен, что генерал сепаратистов был вынужден отдать приказ об отступлении. В этот момент прибыл звездолёт, и генералы отправились встречать долгожданное пополнение. Однако на борту была лишь одна маленькая тогрута Асока Тано, присланная гранд-мастером Йодой с наказом для обоих джедаев вернуться в Храм. На это Энакин язвительно заметил, что «ситуация у них немного критическая». Удивлённая Асока ответила, что в Храме об этом ничего не знают и что именно по причине отсутствия связи она и была послана гонцом. Использовав прибывший крейсер как ретранслятор, джедаям удалось связаться с Йодой и сообщить о сложившейся обстановке. Гранд-мастер заявил, что направит к ним подкрепления, после чего связь прервалась, а офицер крейсера сообщил, что под напором врага они вынуждены улететь из системы. Он обещал вернуться как можно скорее. Асока также сообщила, что была послана к джедаям как падаван Скайуокера. Энакин был недоволен этим назначением, позже он говорил, что эта идея наверняка принадлежала Оби-Вану. Отправив Энакина с Асокой на наблюдательный пост, Кеноби стал готовиться к предстоящей атаке противника. Она не заставила себя долго ждать. Генерал Лоутсом включил силовое поле, которое постепенно расширялось и прикрывало значительные силы дроидов, наступавших на позиции клонов. Их целью было уничтожение республиканских электромагнитных пушек, которые наносили им значительный ущерб в предыдущих атаках. Кеноби предложил Энакину уничтожить генератор поля, взяв с собой своего нового падавана, а сам решил с капитаном Рексом задержать противника, насколько это будет возможно. Выйдя с солдатами на позицию, они дождались, пока барьер пройдёт сквозь них. Затем, неожиданно атаковав дроидов, клоны с генералом выбили их авангард, но были вынуждены отступить. Рекс потерял почти весь свой отряд, но при отступлении ему удалось встретиться с Кеноби, который приказал капитану вернуться к остальному батальону. Сам джедай собирался задержать дроидов. Оби-Ван не стал слушать возражения Рекса и ещё раз повторил своё распоряжение. Тот был вынужден подчиниться и отвёл своих людей. Мастер-джедай приготовился к бою. в этот момент часть руин была разрушена мощным взрывом. В образовавшемся проходе показались 2 десятка боевых дроидов и танк, в кабине которого сидел сам Лоутсом. Джедай решил пойти на хитрость и предложил генералу Конфедерации начать цивилизованные переговоры о капитуляции его, Кеноби, войск. В ответ Лоутсом предложил джедаю немедленно отдать приказ силам Республики о сложении оружия. Оби-Ван же стал тянуть время, поднимая вопросы о размещении и снабжении продовольствием сдавшихся клонов, чем привёл Лоутсома в ярость. Он приказал дроидам схватить мастера и пригрозил убить его. В этот момент Скайуокер и Тано взорвали генератор поля, что позволило пушкам клонов открыть прицельный огонь по лишившимся прикрытия дроидам. Оби-Ван, освободившись, сумел взять Лоутсома в заложники. Последний, опасаясь за свою жизнь, приказал дроидам не стрелять по ним. В это время Кеноби по комлинку сообщили, что прибыло значительное подкрепление во главе с гранд-мастером Йодой. Когда глава Совета прибыл на место, где проходили «переговоры», Кеноби заметил, что помощь была более, чем вовремя. Кроме того, он сообщил Йоде о том, что Скайуокер недоволен необходимостью взять падавана. Однако когда Рекс доставил Энакина и Асоку к мастерам-джедаям, Скайуокер сказал, что берётся обучить тогруту, отметив, впрочем, её своенравность. thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби получают новые задания от магистра Йоды Им сразу же было поручено отправиться в систему Тета: похитили сына Джаббы Хатта, и юный генерал должен был освободить его, взяв роту «Торрент» 501 батальона. Кеноби же отправился на Татуин непосредственно на переговоры с Джаббой. Операция на Кристофсисе была успешно завершена. Переговоры на Татуине thumb|242px|Кеноби ведет переговоры с Джаббой Магистр вылетел на Татуин, чтобы сообщить Джаббе о действиях Ордена по поиску Ротты — сына хатта. Джабба, выслушав Кеноби, предложил ему осмотреть останки наёмников, которых он ранее посылал освободить наследника. Джедай в ответ заявил, что его людей не так легко лишить голов. Джабба поставил ещё одно условие — похитителей необходимо было доставить к нему. Кроме того, хатт дал на проведение операции только один день Татуина. Мастер согласился и предложил в ожидании результатов обсудить условия будущего соглашения о предоставлении Джаббой для Республики правами пользования своими гиперпространственными трассами. Хатт отметил про себя это как признак нахальства, но не подал виду и выразил согласие. После достижении договорённости Кеноби связался со Скайуокером, который уже начал операцию по освобождению хатта, сообщил ему условия Джаббы и предупредил, что неизвестно, кто держит Ротту в плену. Как только переговоры были завершены, генерал вылетел на штурмовой крейсер армии Респубики с 212-м ударным батальоном на борту и приказал коммандеру Коуди сообщить адмиралу Юларену о том, что Скайуокеру необходимо подкрепление. Сражение на Тете Рыцарь-джедай Скайоуокер вскоре связался с мастером: маленький хатт был найден. Но юного генерала не покидало ощущение, что всё это было специально подстроено сепаратистами, чем он и поделился с бывшим учителем. Также падаван Тано сообщила, что малыш, по всей вероятности, болен, и его необходимо срочно доставить на корабль. При этом Энакин заметил, что Республике вообще не следовало связываться с хаттами. Кеноби ответил, что хатты контролируют необходимые пути, нужные для получения перевеса над Дуку. В этот момент Асока, посмотрев куда-то вверх, констатировала, что у них появились проблемы. Энакин добавил, что на них напали, и им очень нужна помощь. Оби-Ван пообещал прилететь, как только сможет. Вскоре «Дух Республики» прибыл к Тету. Оби-Ван вылетел на планету вместе с эскадрильей В-19 командира «Чудила». Им навстречу вылетели «стервятники». Начался воздушный бой. В этот момент на связь с Оби-Ваном попытался выйти Скайуокер. Прежде чем дроиды успели заглушить линию, он сумел сказать, что ему требуется медицинский транспорт для эвакуации хатта. Но передать свои координаты он не успел, линии связи были перекрыты. Во время схватки «Чудила» оказался зажат «стервятниками» и уже потерял надежду уйти от них, но мастер-джедай зашёл преследователям в хвост и поочерёдно сбил их. Заметив, что в восточной части монастыря, где проводила операцию рота «Торрент», завязался бой, он приказал истребителям следовать за ним. Подлетая к сооружению, магистр отдал Коуди приказ о начале высадки отрядов 212-го батальона. Передав дроиду-астромеханику R4 управление истребителем, Оби-Ван открыл огонь по скоплению дроидов внизу, а после выпрыгнул из звездолёта, разрезав 2-х дроидов на земле. СНДК прошлись кинжальным ударом по транспорту дроидов и по «стервятникам», которые были на земле и высадили десант. Из всей роты «Торрент» к тому моменту осталось в живых всего 6 человек. Капитан Рекс сообщил Кеноби, что Скайуокер в последний раз выходил на связь из монастыря. Джедай решил сначала искать его там. Забежав через главный вход, он увидел Вентресс, ждущую его с парой СБД. thumb|242px|Оби-Ван Кеноби сражается с [[Асажж Вентресс на Тете]] Молниеносно расправившись с СБД, Кеноби прошёл в зал с высокими колоннами. Зная, что Асажж находится рядом, мастер решил спровоцировать её. Ему удалось разозлить Вентресс, она спрыгнула на него сверху, но джедай принял удар её мечей на своё лезвие и отбросил наёмницу. Тогда Асажж отстегнула от пояса подобие камы и бросила её с помощью Силы в Кеноби, прыгнув на мастера под её прикрытием. Оби-Ван разрезал обманку косым ударом, а возвратным снова принял на синее лезвие удар двух красных. Посоветовав Асажж придумать что-нибудь новенькое, Кеноби начал атаку. Но Вентресс смогла выбить меч из его рук. Джедай, уворачиваясь от ударов ассасина, отступал, пока не упёрся спиной в массивную колонну. Вентресс попыталась проткнуть Оби-Вана колющим ударом, но джедай опять увернулся, схватил наёмницу за руки и отбросил её на достаточное расстояние, а затем притянул к себе свой меч. Асажж возобновила бой. Всё время находясь в движении, используя акробатические трюки, она смогла оттеснить Кеноби и толкнула его Силой на колонну, после чего прыгнула, намереваясь изрубить джедая мечами. Однако тот в свою очередь оттолкнул Вентресс с помощью Силы. Та продолжила атаковать джедая, отражая его выпады. Попытавшись нанести удар ему по ногам, она вынудила его забраться на каменное кольцо, лежавшее на торцах колонн, и прыгнула вслед за ним. Оби-Ван, ожидавший её, заявил, что план Дуку по вовлечению Джаббы в конфронтацию с Орденом не сработает хотя бы потому, что о нём уже знают. Вентресс ответила, что тайна плана умрёт вместе с генералом, и атаковала его, нанося широкие, быстрые и вертикальные удары, но снова была отброшена. Тогда она соединила два своих меча в один двухклинковый с S-образной рукоятью. Когда Оби-Ван выпрыгнул в окно, Асажж последовала за ним. thumb|Магистр Кеноби предлагает сдаться Асажж Вентресс Они оказались на длинном узком мосту, соединявшем разные залы монастыря. И тут оба почувствовали волнение в Силе и поняли, что Скайуокер покинул систему Тет. Оби-Ван заметил, что Вентресс проиграла этот бой, в ответ на что она снова атаковала мастера. Оби-Ван отразил её удары, отбросил от себя и смог разрубить её двухклинковый меч, снова оставив её с двумя мечами. Она в очередной раз бросилась на Кеноби, но тот выбил из рук Вентресс один из мечей, который упал за мост. Однако Асажж спрыгнула на вызванный ею «стервятник» и избежала решающей развязки. Таким образом, Оби-Ван одержал очередную победу. Генерал вернулся к своим людям. Они всё ещё вели бой с дроидами. Капитан Рекс сообщил о том, что Скайоуокер улетел на старом разбитом фрахтовике и выразил сомнение, что он вообще врятли долетит на этой развалюхе, на что джедай ответил, что если кто и проведёт через гиперпространство драндулет, то только он. Вскоре после этого на связь вышел сам Энакин Закончив зачистку двора монастыря, Кеноби отдал приказ всем бойцам вернуться на "Дух Республики", который отлетал на Татуин. По пути был взят на борт магистр Йода, который должен был присутсвовать на заключении договора с Джаббой. Оказавшись на орбите Татуина, на крейсере узнают об успешном оканчании спасательной операции - малыш, несмотря на все преграды, был доставлен его отцу, который из-за всех интриг Дуку уже не надеялся увидеть его даже мёртвым. К дворцу Джаббы сначала вылетел СНДК с клонами, которые должны были обезопасить зону вокруг него, а затем прибыл другой - с Кеноби, Йодой, коммандером Коуди и капитаном Рексом. Джедаи выступили посредниками при заключении договора между хаттами и Республикой, а после покинули планету и вернулись на Тройной Ноль. Угроза "Зловещего" Вскоре десятки республиканских кораблей погибли в результате безжалостных атак, в результе которых в живых не оставалось никого. Шли слухи о новом ужасном оружии сепаратистов. Обеспокоенный происходящим, Совет Джедаев решил отрядить флот магистра Пло Куна на упреждение следующего удара. Тот проследил угрозу до систему Абрегадо и вышел на связь с ближайшем флотом в секторе - генерала Скайуокера и сообщил свои координаты. После чего связь с ним прервалась. Скайуокер присоединился к совещанию канцлера Палпатина с магистрами Йодой, Винду и Кеноби и сообщил о возможном уничтожении очередного боевого соединения и о подготовке спасательной операции. Канцлер возразил, что выживших после таких нападений не бывает, а Кеноби заметил, что сепаратисты стали необычно аккуратны и им не нужны свидетели. Йода добавил, что хоть это и трагедия, но неоходимо избежать большего количества смертей и продолжать охрану конвоев. Асока Тано попыталась заявить, что выжившие ещё могут быть, но получила замечание от канцлера о некомпетентности её мнения, к чему Кеноби добавил, что тогрута является падаваном Энакина. Последний принёс извинения за выходку своего падавана и сообщил, что выстраивает корабли согласно приказу Совета. После чего совещание было закончено. Оби-Ван после решил сам связаться со Скайуокером, но того на крейсере не оказалось. Генералу сообщили, что Энакин взял "Сумерки", своего падавана и улетел на разведку. Магистр вызвал на связь "Сумерки" и поинтересовался у бывшего ученика, где тот находится. После чего связался с Советом и сообщил о том, что Энакин нашёл остатки флота Пло Куна и ищет живых. На вопрос канцлера, кто его туда отпрвил, ответил: "Боюсь, он сам". На замечание Винду о том, что без флота Скайуокера левый фланг конвоя будет уязвим, Кеноби ответил, что крейсера юного генерала на предписанной позиции, а сам он с падованом на небольшом звездолёте. Йода возразил, сказав, что этим решением Энакин только удвоил риск провала, решение он принял неудачное. Через некоторое время Скайуокер связался с Советом Джедаев рапортуя о спасении магистра Куна и о готовности нанести контрудар по "Зловещему" Кеноби отправил свои корабли в точку встречи со Скайуокером, который вместе со своей ? эскадрилией взял с секретной базы эксперементальные бомбардировщики - будующие Y-крылы. Юный генерал провёл инструктаж своих людей по заданию и назначил цель - мостик "Зловещего", на котором также мог находиться сам Гривус. Вскоре стало известно, что был атакован медицинский конвой у системы Ринделли, который следовал на секретную медицинскую базу у Кадавы, рядом с Набу. База была без прикрытия и, чтобы её спасти, Энакин решил пролететь крупную туманность, находящуюся между флотом Республики и базой. Магистр Кеноби связался с Набу и договорился о том, что бы они послали транспорт для эвакуации раненых и сообщил, что он лично летит на выручку. В этот момент его ученик вылетел со своими людьми из крейсера, взяв с собой магистра Пло Куна в качестве сопровождения. Отправив их добираться до базы коротким путём, Оби-Ван направил ударные крейсера в обход туманности. Во время перелёта Кеноби доложили, что со станции эвакуировались около 50% всех раненых, что было удручающим - враг был уже близко. Магистр приказал привести системы кораблей в боевую готовность. Когда "Венаторы" наконец прибыли к базе, Оби-Ван обнаружил её целой, "Зловещий" - сильно повреждённым и лишившимся своего главного козыря - ионного орудия, а Скайуокера - успешно выполнившим поставленную задачу, но потерявшим большую часть бортов. Он направился на медстанцию, передав учителю возможность разбираться с линкором самому. Крейсера ВАР начали неотступно преследовать "Зловещего". Но всей их мощи не хватало, чтобы развалить такую громадину. Зато их огонь срывал попытки дроидов наладить гипердрайв линкора, из-за чего Дарт Сидиус, в попытке сохранить запланированный баланс в войне, заманил сенотора Набу Падме Амидалу к месту сражения. Магистр был вынужден дать приказ преостановить огонь по мостику исполина. Уйти от "Зловещего" сенатор не успела - генералу Гривусу нужен был заложник и притягивающий луч линкора затянул набуанский корабль внутрь. Скайуокер, обуреваемый эмоциями, отдал приказ прекрать огонь по "Зловещему", а сам начал разрабатывать план по спасению Амидалы. Оби-Ван, иного и не ожидавший, последовал с ним. Он осведомился, готов ли "блестящий план по спасению сенатора" и узнал, что он был прост, как и всё гениальное - пролететь на "Сумерках" к линкору в надежде, что его повреждённые сенсоры не заметят джедаев и пристыковаться к аварийному люку. Конец войны В 19 ДБЯ Оби-Ван Кеноби вместе со своим учеником Энакином Скайуокером отправились на миссию по освобождению Верховного Канцлера Палпатина из плена генерала Гривуса. Канцлера держали на личном корабле генерала «Незримая длань», флагмане объединённого флота Конфедерации. Там джедаи вновь встретились с графом Дуку. В поединке Оби-Ван хитро использовал смену техник Шии-чо и Соресу, однако это не помешало Дуку вывести джедая из битвы. Энакин обезоружил Дуку, а затем, поддавшись внушению Палпатина, убил его, нарушив правило джедаев не убивать безоружного противника. Потом он, вопреки словам Канцлера, спас находившегося без сознания Оби-Вана и вынес его из обломков зала. Также Оби-Ван и Энакин пытались схватить генерала Гривуса, однако ему удалось сбежать на одной из спасательных капсул. Позже Оби-Ван возглавил армию клонов в битве с силами Сепаратистов на Утапау, где лично сразился с Гривусом. Вскоре после уничтожения генерала в силу вступил приказ 66. Коммандер Коди приказал клонам убить Кеноби, когда тот поднимался на скалу верхом на варактиле Боге, однако тому удалось выжить. Улетев с Утапау, Оби-Ван смог связаться с сенатором Бейлом Органой, от которого он узнал, что гранд-мастер Йода тоже выжил, убив покушавшихся на него клонов на Кашиике. Вместе они проникли в Храм джедаев во время совещания Всеобщего конгресса, когда храм слабо охранялся. Там Оби-Ван с ужасом узнал, что его ученик Энакин Скайуокер, теперь ставший Дартом Вейдером, поддался тёмной стороне Силы, почти полностью уничтожив Орден джедаев. Когда Йода поручил Кеноби убить своего бывшего падавана, Оби-Ван отказался, убеждая гранд-мастера поручить ему убить Палпатина. Однако Йода знал, что Оби-Вану не хватит мастерства для поединка с Сидиусом, поэтому отправил его разыскать Скайуокера и убить его. thumb|left|Оби-Ван сражается с Дартом Вейдером на Мустафаре Кеноби явился к сенатору Падме Амидале, тайной жене Энакина, желая узнать, куда отправился её муж. Она отказалась сообщить ему это, опасаясь за жизнь Скайуокера. Когда Кеноби ушёл, Падме решила полететь на Мустафар, где, как она знала, находился Энакин, чтобы поговорить с супругом. Оби-Ван тайно пробрался на её корабль. После того как Вейдер попытался в гневе удушить Падме Силой, Оби-Ван решил, что обратного пути у его бывшего ученика нет. Тогда он начал поединок с Вейдером, в ходе которого использовал смену техник Шии-Чо и Соресу. В какой-то момент Кеноби оказался стоящим выше Энакина, что фактически оканчивало поединок, поскольку в большинстве случаев такая расстановка соперников не позволяла стоящему ниже атаковать, не пропустив удар. Однако это не остановило падшего джедая, считавшего себя в состоянии преодолеть этот фактор, и он набросился на бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван сразил Энакина, обрубив ему ноги и левую руку, после чего тот скатился к краю реки раскалённой лавы и сильно обгорел. Оби-Ван забрал с собой его меч, который позже передал его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. thumb|right|Оби-Ван после сражения с Энакином Оби-Ван, Йода и Бейл Органа приняли решение о разделении детей Энакина Скайуокера. Было решено, что девочку возьмёт в свою семью сенатор Органа, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби передаст мальчика на Татуин его дяде и тёте (Ларсам). Сам Оби-Ван решил остаться на Татуине, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность маленького Люка. Перед этим Йода научил Кеноби общаться с духом его покойного учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Так один из легендарных джедаев того времени и бывший генерал Войн клонов стал отшельником, назвавшись Беном Кеноби. Когда Оби-Ван получил известие о смерти Йоды, он не поверил этому. Он попытался связаться с гранд-мастером с помощью Силы, и тот сообщил ему своё истинное местонахождение. Изгнание и появление нового ученика left|thumb|200px|Оби-Ван Кеноби и [[Люк Скайуокер]] После становления Империи Кеноби обосновался на Татуине, где жил в уединении, следя за молодым Люком Скайуокером. Даже после смерти от руки своего бывшего ученика Кеноби продолжал посещать Люка.thumb|Сражение Оби-Вана и Вейдера на Звезде Смерти I Одно из таких посещений произошло во время первого поединка Люка с Дартом Вейдером на планете Беспин. Хотя сам Скайуокер не обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы противостоять тёмному лорду, с помощью духа Оби-Вана Люк сумел обезвредить Вейдера на время, достаточное, чтобы спастись.thumb|Дарт Вейдер убивает Оби-Вана right|thumb|200px Когда Люк потерял свой световой меч в поединке с Дартом Вейдером, он вернулся в дом Оби-Вана на Татуин, чтобы сделать новый. Спартанская лачуга Оби-Вана была настоящей сокровищницей, содержавшей бесценную информацию о джедаях. Кеноби составил подробную инструкцию для Люка относительно пути джедая. Спустя пять лет после битвы у Эндора, Кеноби начал терять способность сохранять идентичность в Силе. На прощание он явился Люку на Корусанте. Скайуокер оплакивал разлуку со своим первым учителем, но Кеноби сумел донести до него идею, что Люк был не последним из джедаев, а первым из Нового Ордена. Личность В юности Оби-Ван всецело посвящал себя делу, обладал сухим чувством юмора, но в то же время был достаточно остроумен. Йода говорил, что в падаване чувствовался открытый вызов Квай-Гону, однако сам учитель об ученике отзывался очень хорошо. Квай-Гон указывал на немалые знания Кеноби и его огромный потенциал. Умудрённый опытом прожитых лет, рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби стал достаточно циничен, а его тихое и спокойное (иногда даже слишком спокойное) поведение затрудняло оценку его боевых качеств. Также Кеноби был выдающимся пилотом, тщательно планировавшим свои действия. thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер [[Форма III: Соресу|форма III Соресу]] В классической трилогии он — эксцентричный, но добрый отшельник, в котором невозможно узнать прежнего генерала Кеноби. Нельзя не отметить, что Оби-Ван растерял свое нахальство, так заметное в первом эпизоде, и принял роль строгого и более осмотрительного наставника во втором эпизоде. Однако иногда он отличался совершенно безрассудным поведением, к примеру, во время появления в гуще врагов на Утапау, когда он сразил генерала Гривуса. Кеноби был мастером формы III «Соресу» — он так хорошо изучил данный стиль, что мог выполнять каты, состоявшие порой из 10 выпадов световым мечом за секунду. Также он мастерски владел способностью затуманивать разум с помощью Силы. Оби-Ван стал вторым джедаем в истории, который умер, сохранив свой образ в Силе. Появления * Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force * Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival * Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past * Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown * Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead * Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path * Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple * Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning * Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth * Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace * Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter * Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment * Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue * Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind * Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope * Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance * Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness * Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell * Jedi Council: Acts of War * Cloak of Deception * Star Wars: Darth Maul 1 * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins * Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures * Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Republic: Outlander * Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War * Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2 * Rogue Planet * ''Jedi Quest'' comics * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth * Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice * Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi * Star Wars: Zam Wesell * Outbound Flight * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth * Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown * Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty * * Full of Surprises * Practice Makes Perfect * The Approaching Storm * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * Precipice * Machines of War * Most Precious Weapon * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Crossfire * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius * Storm Fleet Warnings * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Battle for the Republic * * * Legacy of the Jedi * Shatterpoint * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12 * Star Wars: The New Droid Army * The Cestus Deception * The Hive * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Republic Commando: True Colors * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01 * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land * Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novelization * The Clone Wars: Wild Space * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid * * The Clone Wars: Bait * * The Clone Wars: Switch * * * * * * * * * ''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist * * * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * In Triplicate * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * The Droid Deception * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * Changing Seasons * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03 * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown * Routine Valor * Boba Fett: Pursuit * Star Wars: Obsession * * * * Sithisis * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * * * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novelization / game * Evil Eyes * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows * Evasive Action: End Game * Star Wars: Purge * The Last One Standing * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission * The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning * Ghosts of the Sith * The Last of the Jedi: Underworld * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning * A Two-Edged Sword * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale / webstrip * Luke Skywalker's Walkabout * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal * Death Star * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter * Luke's Fate * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars 1 * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * * Cantina Communications * * Star Wars 3: Death Star * Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Perfect Evil * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe * The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale * At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale * Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba * Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * The Day after the Death Star * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 12: Doomworld * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * World of Fire * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * The Night Beast * The Return of Ben Kenobi * Race for Survival * Star Wars 3-D * Blind Fury! * Allegiance * The Star Wars Holiday Special * The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror * Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy * Star Wars Rebellion: Vector * The Paradise Detour * Tatooine Sojourn * Splinter of the Mind's Eye * ''Splinter of the Mind’s Eye'' comic * Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * * Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin * Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * The Truce at Bakura * Star Wars 92: The Dream * The Glove of Darth Vader * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * The Courtship of Princess Leia * Tatooine Ghost * Heir to the Empire * I, Jedi * Jedi Search * Firestorm * Jedi Academy: Leviathan * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Planet of Twilight * Before the Storm * Shield of Lies * Ambush at Corellia * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe * Junior Jedi Knights: Promises * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade * Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef * Survivor's Quest * Vector Prime * Star Wars: Chewbacca * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Dark Journey * Traitor * Force Heretic III: Reunion * The Unifying Force * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Bloodlines * Tempest * Sacrifice * Fury * Revelation * Millennium Falcon * Omen * Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 }} Сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 57 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Рабы Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I